


Full

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis, Davos and Melisandre have a threesome. Just because I felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

With his eyes pressed close, he refused to see. He heard then, their hushed voices, their laughter, their kissing. This wasn't how he wanted things to happen, he didn't even knew if he wanted anything to happen. Why would they do this? Was it their competitiveness with one another? Was it the wine he could smell in them?

Her long finger dug into my hips, her moans louder and louder as she mounted me, dominated me, but didn't even look at me. All I saw before closing my eyes was the red wild hair everywhere, her body arched back, using my hips for support. A support she used to bring herself closer to him, no mater if I was the one inside her. My red witch and my onion, both too busy with one another, even as they used me for their own pleasure.

Davos' stubbed fingers stroke up and down his inner thighs, as his other hand caressed my hard member as he trusted it in Melisandre. No, he was caressing us both, my own groans joined her moans as his fingers run up and down on us.

As a trust of Davos hit deeper into me, my own hand shot up. Grabbing a fistful of red hair, making her scream in surprise, muffing his own pleasured groan.

Even so, Davos went to her, to sooth her pain, to kiss her. They were only using him, filling him, mounting him. He was their toy, and the most shameful thing was that he enjoyed.

He was so close to his on edge, closer then them, he was surrounded by them. And to be let go, to feel them leave his body. The need was greater than his pride, he opened his eyes once more, to ask, to beg for just a little more, but there was no need for that.

Those treacherous hands, both their hands were on me, turning me side ways, making way for them to have me as they wanted. Davos' smaller body fit on his behind, finding his way back into him, finding back his own rhythm, Melisandre wasn't far behind, swinging her leg over his wait, onto Davos, she opened up to me, making me take her as Davos as taking me.

Lips trailed kissed onto his neck, his jaw, back and chest. They used me as they wanted, but they were still mine. The wall weren't thick enough, the whole Dragonstone could've heard me scream as Davos filled me with his seed, or as Melisandre got so tight around me, that all I could to was scream and follow them into their pleasure.

It took me a while to come back to my senses, but between Davos and Melisandre's tender embrace, with them dripping through my thighs, I couldn't possible care for senses, for I never felt more full.


End file.
